


ITS MY LIFE! THE FLAMES AWAKENS

by MarrissaTheWriter (Doombly)



Series: ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS [5]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Five Nights at Freddy's, Inside Out (2015), Portal, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/MarrissaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 yeers after THE MARRISSA GAMES an anshunt evil returns to make a new army of flamer trolls but can Chell Junor an her new friend Riely Andersent make it stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EVIL RETURNS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okel Dokels mens ands wemens an other ones! U saw the prefew of my noo story which is pretty cool so go reed it agane if u didant but its okay becos thats not important for this chapter since it’s a inductor chapter so its third personal an Riely isant in it. So now to present!!!!!

**ITS MY LIFE: THE FLAMES AWAKEN**

**Chapter One: EVIL RETURNS**

A wile ago in the past there was in the cityof Columbo was the evil scientist Jeronimo Fink. Eh was really happy becus he had just killed his rivals the Lettuce twins by making their portal mashine to explode or so he thought. Fink was putting on some parple clothings becus at the raffer last day a guy gotted his face ripped off an the blood went all on Finks clovers so he needed new ones an theys was all purple.

There was a big nock at the doore and Fink o-mouthed it was time for a impotent visit from the mayor of Columbus, Father Comcast! “Ahh Mr. Fink” A president snow lookin guy said lollin into the room an playin with his beard. “I need u to build me some EVIL robots to stawp the false sheppurd from TAKEN (lol Liam Neeson) my dotter-lam.”

“The sheper is here?” Fink o-mouthed again an his mustashe was scared.

“Yes he was me!” It was…. BOOKER DETWITT an he has a gun with bullets in it! Then Bioshackle Infinite happened an Fink and; Father Comcast an ever one was got killed the end. OR WAS IT?

After Bioshock Infnite was over, Fink got up from bean dead an lolled manically. He wasant dead at all it was a trick! “Now I will make the evil robots for my own gains AND my dreem of havin a pizza plac!!!1!!!”

Wile this was goin down the Lettuce twins here getting homes for Jenny Weasleys babies after HARYR POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. “The evil of the trolls is strong in this one. “Robort said and Roslian nodded so in stead of givin Skepkitty to a family they leaved him a forest so wolves wood eat him.

But the Lettuce tiwns under eastimated Skepkitty’s evil. On the first nite, he tot himself to walk. On the second day he tot himself to walk. ON THE third day he tot himself to fite…

MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT

It was a dark an spoopy nite 10 yeers after Marrissa Roberts defeeted the captial an killed GLaDOS for the last time forever. Flamer trolls was extinct for a long time becus of the flamer hunger games killin em all quick. Sum kiddies were havin a sleptover  Bunt, the leeder kid said to his freyends “Hey dudes guess what I fond for us to do?” He smiled with his face an taked out a cardboard shaped board with spooky letters on it.

“Is that……..” Amy HIS friend asked “……….a weejee board!?!?!??!!?”

“Yes!” Said there other friend Lewey said. “It’s a magic board that lets u take to ghosts.”

“IIT IS BAD SATANIST MAJIK!1*()!*!” Scott a debut christan lick Gloria Deschannel cried an didant want to. Scott ragequit an flipped the bed over but the otters wanted to do it still so they held him down.

“Now will contact a goast!” Bunt annownced an they all got exited bout seeing a real live goat. They all put there fingers in it an no thing happened. “What a loose!” Debbie shoted an flipped the bored over but Scott was happy an kissed his crossifix a bunhc of times.

They all lolled at the funny experience of childhood but then……. Glowy blue smoke started to ome of it the weejee board!!! A ghost came out radating evil and trollin so much al the kiddes pooped themselves.

“Hahahahahahahaha” It lolled with evil. “I SKEPKITTY HAVE BEEN RETURNED!!1!!!’ He was happy an ready to get revenge on Marrissa Roberts an her dum friends but saw the kiddies an said “Wheres all the others falmer trolls?”

“Uhh wtf?” Bunt said he didant no what h e was talkin bout. Amy was more smart so she said “They extinct.”

“NOOPOOOOO!!!” Skep creed. “I must rebuild the order!” An he lolled evil an did a spell that made all the kiddies insides melt an leak out there eyes an mouths an eers an they died but Skep taked there midicholrines like in Parasite Eve to strengthen his powa.

Without the other flamer trolls for backup Skepkitty new it had to to get sum new allys an so he ghost powars to flied to the sematary. Skep shot a fireball at the pepole in the grave cemetary mornin there frends an they exploded so there wood be no witnesses.

Finaly Skep landed ats a grave toomstone that said “ATLAS an P-BODY in spooky leters” He chickled at how they wood make excellent troll minions. As a ghost Skepkitty had the power to rays skeltons and so he wood raise the skeltons of them to be his slaves.

“TROLL AN ROLL!!122121!!!!’ Skepy said activoting his special move. The ground boomed up an too skeltons came out. One was sort an fat wearin a bloo hoodie an flip flops with sports pants. The otter one was relay tall with a scarf an underpands.

“Hi my names Sans an this is my brothor Pappyras” He smiled an Papaya nodded his head with yes.

Skepkitty was MAD AS HECK at the skeltons “WHAT THE F*(**** H*** OF G**D**** B***** F****** UR NOT ATLAS AN POBODY WAT IS THE MEANIN OF THIS C***!1!!!121!!1!!!!!

“Of cores were not.” Sans expositoned. “Weere there skeltons. Pepoles skeltons are diffrant from there reglar selves they have there own p-nalities an names.”

“Also a skelton I am a GUY skelton an weere brothers.” Papylus additioned.

Skepkitty plamed his face with frustrate. “THIS IS UNSEPTABLE I NEED EVIL MINONS!!!”

“But weere not evil” Sans an Pap both said scared of Skep now. But Skepkitty did a evil smail an casted a enscrollment spell on them. “We need more eviler minones to help an I think I no just the dood for the job.” Skep lolled evil an Sants and Papryus said “Yes Master” an bowed becus they were evil now.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO NO WAHT IS SKEPKISSYS EVIL PLAN FIND OUT NEXT TYME IN THIS SHOCKIN NEW SAGA OF ITS MY LIFE!


	2. MEET RIELY ANDORSON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD NEWTS EVER ONE SANS (LOL PUN OF SANS) THIS CHAP IS BASED OF THE SKERET PREVEW FORM LAST MONTH THAT MEMES THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT SUPER FAST SO HERE IT IS

**ITS MY LIFE: THE FLAMES AWAKENS**

**CHAPTER 2: MEET RILEY ANDOROSON**

Hi My name is Riley Andorsen an Im a 12 yeers old girled form Chicago. I was a tribut in the Hunger Games (the ones right be four Marrissa was in tehem). That yeer the games was tuff bercause of Crunch the Distract One tributt.

On THE FIRST days of Hunger Games I was soo scared an then the canon went so we ran crazy to the conricopter were I saw a big nunchuck staff that I coold use but Crunch showed up an picked me up an said “LOL YUR TINY AN WEEK AS A LEEK!!112″ An he lolled at his funny pun but I didant becos I was goin die.

“CRUNCH!11″ He said of his signature move an he swallewed me hole an I was in Crunchs tummy as the first kill. My angar an rage came on hi as preemium fule becos I cudant end like this but ilttle did I no inside out my mind…

MY EMOSHUNS WERE THERE DOIN SUMPIN DRASTIC:

“Guys we are abutt to dye if we dont do somethin drastic!” Joy (a emoshun in my hed) said readin my mind.

“WE SHUD KILL HIMS!!!@@!@!!” Angared Anger becos he was on fire.

“I AM SCARE OF BEIN IN SOMEONS DIGESTION!” Feared fear.

“Yay it totally gros.” Disgust sniffed at her upper lip. They was all disparate as digesition liqwids got in my places to kill but Sadness was cryin sooo much it made the emoshun control keyboard thing go sparky to malfunction!

“Sadness what you done!~?!?!” Joy was not approve of the sadden action but Sadness got more cried from teh yells an sparks went an shocked riely an then…

I was emoshunal! “OMG I can heer u guys now” I yelled loud so that it came out of Chrunchs tummy an he confused-faced at the noises.

“Nowo I have emoshun POWERS!!@11″ It was the happiest day ever but then Unger said “YEY LETS GET MAD (BUIT WE DONT HAVE LEMONS (LOL GABE JONSON!!1))” An I got a power to be extra mad and chewed thru Chrunchs tummy an barsted out like a chest burster from Alien (a movie) an that was how I got my signature move and nick name “THe Bursta”

With my emoshun powers I won the Hungered Games and killed all the otter tributs one by one and got lots of sponsors. I won the games. But wen I got home to Chicago I saw that Piesend Snow had kiled my parents!1!!

I cudant go to my odl school anymoe becos everone there saw the games an new I was a killer now. So after Marrissa Roberts an Wheatly the Robo Ball and the resistence killed Critics United an all Flamer Trolls four ever I desided to move to a new school in Distract 12 to go to.

The noo school was called Portal Middel School in onor of the Portal High School that becamed Portal Labs now the flyship that Rattmann used to fite criem under President Lincan. I was pretty essetied to go there becos I heard lots of famos cool kids went there like President Lincans son Dave Lincan who was a MAJOR HOOTIE!!!

“Riley stawp thinkin bout cute boys we need to focuse on are good impresshun” Disgust sayd “But wat if scarry stuff happens at shool?” Feared Fear.

“Lol u guys need to chillax down” I said wit a smile becos my emoshuns were such god friends. I did a hi five to Joy hoo agreed but sins she lives in my head carters I just hi fived teh air but she liked it anyhoo.

Portal Middle School camed up quick an fast on me an there was too gurls outterside. One looked super hot an pretty an kinna famlyiar lick maybe I seed her on TV maybe an her friend was alright.

“Ehy girlys whats the ups?” I said tryin to be cool with Joy. The one gurl said into me “Hi u must be new heer I’m Chell Junor an this is my BFF D-Body!”

All my 3emoshuns went quite. I o-mouthed with amaze “THE Chell Junor?!?! Dotter of Marrissa Roberts!?!?!?! OGM!!” I cold tell rite now that tis was goin to be a VERY interestin new school.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME THEYLL BE A SUPRISE THAT U WONT SEE COMMON!!!


End file.
